Open Your Eyes
by Aurorazilla
Summary: Santana is tortured daily for being the only outed lesbian. At home, her father abuses her because of her sexuality. At school, her peers abuse her for her sexuality and the fact that she's in Glee Club. But, what happens when a certain blue-eyed beauty notices Santana's cuts and bruises? Triggers: Self harm, abuse, attempted suicide, mentions of rape, etc. Please R&R!
1. A Day in the Life

**_This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it :) Any kind of review is wanted. This chapter is short, but they'll get longer, I promise. Please, R&R!_**

* * *

The sound of glass smashing on the ground made me leap out of bed instantly. Well-_fall _out of bed was more like it. I groaned and picked myself off the floor. Yelling echoed from downstairs as Mami and Papi started to fight again. I sighed.

I waited patiently for Papi to come upstairs to 'teach me a lesson' again. Sure enough, within minutes he was slamming my door shut and throwing me onto my bed. I tuned out my surroundings as he started to pound into me, making the old mattress squeak.

This was always our morning routine, ever since I came out five years ago-when I was thirteen. My family was strictly religious, but Papi and Mami always argued, which always ended with Mami getting hit. Mami was disappointed in me for being the way I am, but she secretly supports me, I think. Papi, however, was _not _happy about it. He says that if he 'teaches me a lesson' enough times, I'll be normal again.

When I first came out, it didn't exactly start up right away. I just got bullied in school a lot and came home to a safe haven. Until my Papi started to drink out of disappointment and shame. Then, he started to hit me. One day, he ripped my clothes off and just started. It didn't start subtly. No. He just started, right then and there.

It took me less than a year to learn how to build up walls during these times. To block out my emotions until he had his way with me. It took me even less to build up the same walls during school; since I was already a Gleek, I got slushied daily, not to mention the fact that I'm pretty smart and a bit of a nerd. On top of all that, I'm gay. Worst combination ever.

"_Puta sucia_." Papi hissed in my ear as he finished, pulling away from me. He smirked before punching me in the gut. Hard.

I let out a small whimper. Big mistake. _Fuck! _He pushed me onto the floor and kicked me over and over, until dried blood stained my shirt.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get out of my sight." He snarled, shutting the door behind him.

I winced and stood up, pain racking my whole body. I walked into my bathroom and stepped into the hot shower, allowing the hot water to wash away all my fears... it was short-lived however, since I would be late for school if I didn't start walking now.

I sighed and got dressed, making sure I had on a long-sleeved shirt to hide the cuts I did to myself before I got into the shower-another part of my daily routine.

I grabbed my bag and silently walked out the door after grabbing a bagel.

The painkillers I took made some of the pain melt away, but I knew they wouldn't be enough when I got to school.

Good.

I wanted to feel pain.

It wasn't like I could feel anything else.

As soon as I was surrounded by the jocks and Cheerios, I knew I was screwed.

I was cornered outside the school.

Each popular athlete held a cup of slushy. They tilted them back. I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming.

The icy blast stabbed into my cheeks followed by the usual laughter.

"That's a good look on you, Lezpez!" Quinn Fabray-HBIC of WMHS-laughed harshly.

I wiped the goop away from my eyes, making sure I didn't look anywhere but the ground.

"Don't you think so, B?" The Cheerio turned to her best friend and Co-Captain of the Cheerios and the whole school, Brittany Pierce.

"Definitely, Q." The taller blonde replied. She was a sheep and Quinn was a shepherd. Britt followed Quinn everywhere and did whatever she said. I wondered if she even _had _a brain of her own.

"You're so pathetic! Why don't you do everyone a favor and just _go away_?" Quinn's tone stung my ears like angry wasps. She was right. Why _didn't _I just go away? End it all? It'd be easy.

When they finally left me, I went straight to the restroom. I washed off the slushy and took out my razor blade. I took off my shirt so it could dry properly.

_Why don't you do everyone a favor and just _go away_? _Her words kept echoing in my mind.

I watched in fascination as the blood swirled down from my straight lines. I was careful to avoid any veins. I couldn't leave. Not yet.

I grabbed a paper towel and gently dabbed the blood away.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I dropped the paper towel, jumping at least two feet off the ground.

My heart's pounding only sped up the bleeding, and my razor blade dropped beside the towel.

There, standing in the doorway, were Brittany S Pierce and Quinn Fabray.

"_Mierda_." I whispered. I spoke Spanish often, since we rarely spoke English at home. I was used to cursing in my native tongue.

We all stood there, completely frozen. Quinn and Brittany's eyes dept darting from mine, to my arm, to the paper towel, then back to my eyes.

"What..." Brittany tried to talk, but stopped, as if her throat was dry.

"I-I..." I stammered.

Suddenly, their eyes darted to my uncovered torso. They must have seen the bruises, because their eyes went wide suddenly.

"Fuck... no... shit..." I shoved on a hoodie I had wrapped around my waist and grabbed my wet shirt, shoving it into my bag. I grabbed the razor blade and walked passed the awe-struck cheerleaders.

I stopped outside the door, though, when an arm caught me, making me flinch instantly.

"What h-" Brittany began, but I interrupted her.

"Don't." I snarled, my voice sounding a bit harsher than intended. "D-Don't touch me."

With that, I flung the door open and left.

* * *

**_So, should I continue? I'll try to update every week, or every couple of days. But I'm working on another Brittana fanfic, so it'll vary between the two! _**

**_Translations:  
_**

**_Puta sucia - dirty slut  
_**

**_Mierda - shit  
_**

**_All critisism is welcome! Thanks for reading!_  
**

**_UPDATE!  
_**

**_Follow this story on Twitter for pics and spoilers and whatever else you guys want!  
_**

**_ /OpenYourEyesFF_**


	2. What the Hell

**_Sorry for the slight delay, my English Teacher attacked me with an essay :( So it took me a while to think of a suitable plot for this chapter!  
_**

**_Thanks for the reviews, the faves, and the follows! Here's the next chapter! If you can't understand the Spanish, Google Translate is the best thing ever lol_  
**

**_Also, this chapter is sorta important, because it starts to head the way I want it to, like, towards Brittana/Santittany. So, again, R&R! :)  
_**

* * *

"_Pecador_!" Papi hisses in my ear as more painful punches are wrenched into my gut. I wrinkled my nose at the scent of alcohol lingering in his breath as he starts to pant hard, already exhausted from beating me up for an hour. "Your mother hates you! I hate you! Everyone hates you!_Dios te odia_! You are _worthless_!"

I let out a groan of pain as he throws me to the ground. He slammed the door angrily behind him.

I swallow back the tears that threatened to spill across my cheeks. _He's right... _I think to myself. _Everyone hates me..._

After more thin bloody lines are made, I decide to go outside. I locked my door and quietly walked away from my house. Luckily, I'm on the bottom floor in the smallest bedroom, so I didn't have to climb or anything.

I walked to the park, _my _park. It was called _Spring Lake Park_, but nobody came here anymore. Usually it was just me, myself, and I.

I loved it that way, though.

I loved the family of ducks that lived here. I loved the sweet fragrance of the cherry blossom trees that came in the spring. I loved the cool breeze and the sense of tranquility whenever I came here.

Spring Lake Park was just a wide open area with grass greener than a Mountain Dew label-even during the coldest winter months. The lake itself was in a crater in the middle of the park, and uphill was where benches sat and asphalt was paved in to create a two-mile running path around the whole lake.

The sun had set long ago over the horizon, sooner than wanted thanks to winter, leaving a twinkling blanket of stars in its place. The moon was bright and full, illuminating the quiet park.

I sat at my favorite bench-the one directly under the cherry blossom tree I'd carved my initials in all those years ago-and sighed, looking up at the stars. _This is my last and only happy place left..._

What would happen, I wondered, if I just... gave up? If I let the crushing, aching pain inside and outside of me destroy me completely? If I allowed everyone else to win?

I flashed back to Brittany and Quinn's awestruck faces when they saw me in the bathroom earlier today and inwardly flinched. _Great... another thing everyone will know about me. Another thing for them to tease me about. Another thing to crush my spirits... May as well give up, now. Right?_

I took out my trusty blade again-immediately beginning to feel the dark, guilty pleasure from watching blood flowing out of me before I even started. I was in public, I couldn't do this now... could I?

I may as well die in some place I'm familiar with and happy in, right?

I was about to make contact with one of my veins when I heard something.

A twig snapping?

A gasp?

A voice?

It was _something. _Or _someone_. The thought made me shudder and I froze instantly.

I shoved the blade back into my pocket and looked around.

"H-Hello?" I asked, making sure I sounded braver than I actually was. _Maybe it's another dealer? No... I'm in North Lima._

North Lima was the complete opposite of Lima Heights. It was full of rich families who thought they owned the town... which they did, honestly.

I put in a little bit of a Lima Heights ghetto accent into my voice before saying, "I suggest you_ back the fuck off_, aforez I endz you."

"Santana?" A familiar voice made me jump out of my street character immediately.

"Uh... yeah..." I watched as a tall blonde figure with piercing blue eyes stepped a little more into the light of the moon, allowing me to see her beautiful pale features and tied-up blonde hair. "Brittany?"

The figure nodded and sat down beside me, making me stiffen, getting ready to run away.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I... uh... er... nothing." I stammered.

_Why is Brittany talking to me?! Oh god, she has a slushy behind her back, doesn't she?! _I gulped audibly.

She chuckled quietly. "Don't worry, Santana, I won't hurt you."

"_Mierda_..." I muttered to myself.

She looked at me, her head tilted to the side, and confusion written all over her features. "Uh... what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"So... Mr. Schuester said I should talk to you about tutoring for Spanish. I'm failing and you're fluid, so..."

Fluid? Did she mean... "You mean fluent?"

She shrugged. "Same thing. So... will you?"

Her cool blue eyes poured into my mocha ones and I melted instantly.

I didn't notice it before, but now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, I could see that she was dressed in red short-shorts and a red WMHS skin-tight hoodie. Her legs were pale and seemed to go on forever, which made sense since she was on the Cheerios and rumored to be the best dancer in the school-besides Mike Chang, of course. I didn't realize I was staring at her until she cleared her throat awkwardly.

I inwardly face-palmed myself. Did I _seriously _just check _Brittany Pierce_ out?! The fuck?!

"I-er-what?" I stuttered, looking anywhere but her blue eyes.

"Will you tutor me?"

"I don't know... I have to ask my-" I stopped myself mid-sentence. Oh. Shit. "_Maldito__! _What time is it?!"

She looked at her phone. "Uh, almost ten, why?"

"Oh God... he's gonna be so pissed..." I almost shrieked, standing up in seconds. "_Ay dios mío__!_"

Brittany caught my arm. "Santana? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, Brittany, I have to go. Like, _now_." I started to pull away again, but her grip tightened.

"Santana, look at me." I flinched, but turned around. "Earlier, in the bathroom-"

"What did you see?!" I demanded, finally asking the question that had been eating my mind all day.

"We saw you hurting yourself and all those bruises that I _know _were not from school." Her voice was a little hard, but with a hint of... sympathy? And something else-caring?-in it. "Who did that to you? And why were you doing that to yourself?"

I laughed a harsh, cold laugh. "Really? Did you _really _just ask why I do that? Gee, I dunno, probably because every _fucking _day I go through fucking hell! To begin with, I get splashed with a god-damn slushy! Have you ever been splashed on by a slushy? No. What's it like? It's like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg! Then, I get called a dyke, freak, mistake, sinner, and many more horrible names _every minute_. You'd think that after Glee Club I'd have a safe place at home right? Nope! My parents fucking hate me and see me as a mistake! My dad wishes I was never born and constantly shows me how much of a fucking _slut _I am, and my grandmother-the one woman who I used to look up to and love unconditionally-won't even let me in her house! So, let me ponder this question some more; why _do _I cut myself?"

Brittany's eyes widened at my outburst, and something flashed in them... was it hurt? Regret? It was too dark to tell, but it startled me nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. Her expression suddenly changed into something else. Something I haven't stopped seeing on her ever since this afternoon in the bathroom: worry. "Wait... what did you mean your dad 'constantly shows you how much of a slut you are'?"

I felt myself turn pale-which wasn't good, since I was a Latina, and ethnic people don't blush or get pale. "I-I... gotta... g-go." I pulled away from her and ran towards my house, which was only about a half a mile away.

"Where the _fuck _have you been?!" Papi snarled, throwing a glass of water I had in my room to the floor with a loud _smash_. "I told you to _never_ lock your door. Yet you do, and when I _finally _got it open, you were _gone._" He grabbed my throat and shoved me against my wall. "Where. Were. You."

I couldn't breathe under his stone-hard grip, and let out a choked out groan in pain. He pulled me back and shoved me against the wall. Luckily, my back hit it before my head.

"Answer me!" His voice turned even scarier.

"I... park... sorry..." I finally managed to get out.

He shoved me to the ground, stomping on my ribs. Hard. I sucked in a deep breath of air, immediately regretting it because of the sharp pain.

"If you _ever_ leave this _fucking _house without me knowing again, you're dead. Got that?" He growled as he picked me up by my hair. I nodded quickly. Not quick enough, however, since he pulled his fist back and thew it straight into my eye.

That was _definitely _gonna bruise.

"Now get to bed, _perra_." He walked out of my room, slamming my door behind him.

Gently, I lifted my shirt to assess the damage in the mirror.

Each bone was covered in purple, and a few were sticking out at strange angles. There was nothing I could do, though, except take some aspirin and hope the pain goes away.

The next day, I avoided Brittany and Quinn like the plague. When it was finally time for Glee Club, I almost squealed with joy.

I sat at my usual spot, in the middle, above everyone else with Mercedes on my right with Sam beside her, holding her hand. Kurt and Blaine sat behind them, also holding hands. Mike and Tina were cuddling on one seat, Tina on Mike's lap. Finn and Rachel were cuddled in a similar way, but kept whispering and kissing. Artie, Rory, and Sugar just sat off to the side, conversing about something I couldn't care less about. Puck was flexing for Lauren, who was completely ignoring him, which made me laugh internally.

We all watched as Mr. Schue wrote _Sectionals _on the board.

"We will have lots of solos!" He announced proudly and the whole room was filled with cheers.. well, _almost_.

Mercedes-who is the closest thing I have to a friend-and I were silent.

Mercedes scoffed. "Let me guess, half will go to Rachel, and half will go to Finn. I'll belt out the last note." She looked over at me, then Mr. S. "And my girl, San, here won't get a _single _note by herself and neither will Kurt or anybody else for that matter."

"Yeah, I'm sick of that dwarf getting all the attention!" Glee Club was the only time when I let myself be... me. I could be the confident Santana that I used to be before I came out of the closet.

Mr. Schue shook his head with a sigh. "Guys, this isn't about you-"

"Oh, you're right! It's about RuPaul getting all the freaking attention while we sway in the background!" I interrupted.

"Santana." He said sternly, but I shook my head.

"Unbelievable! There are other voices in Glee Club besides Rachel's!" I looked to Mercedes to give me back up.

"She's right, Mr. S." She piped in. "You know when the last time San and I got solos? When we auditioned. We even stopped following lessons and you never noticed!"

Mr. Schue sighed. "Okay, this week's lesson, then, is _Solos_. Whoever sings the best solo-and every one of you will vote for someone other than yourself-will get the solo for Sectionals. Got it?"

"Yeah!" Me and Mercedes high-fived each other.

Shortest meeting ever? Yup. But, it was definitely one of the best.

I walked out of the school, only to be caught by somebody grabbing my wrist.

All of Confident Santana faded away and I flinched, getting ready to be hit or slushied.

But I didn't.

"Santana, can we talk?" A soft familiar voice asked.

Brittany stood there, her blue eyes grabbing all of my attention immediately.

"A-About what?" I stammered, my stomach clenching.

"Last night. You never answered."

"Answered what?" _Please don't be about the whole dad thing!_

"About tutoring me."

I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding. "Yeah, sure. Uh... when?"

"How about after school?"

I shook my head 'no' instantly. "When do you have Free Period?"

"After lunch, why?"

"Perfect. Meet me in the library."

"The place where all the books live?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah. Sure." I turned around just as Mercedes caught up with me.

"Why was Brittany talkin' to you? I thought she hated you?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I'm going to tutor her in Spanish."

Wait-I just agreed to tutor _Brittany Pierce_-a cheerleader who's been torturing me since I came out of the closet-without her having to threaten me.

What the hell?

* * *

**_Ooh, what's gonna happen?! Notice how strange Santana is when she's in Glee? Well, that'll be explained later, I promise._  
**

**_Spanish Translations!  
_**

**_Pecador - Sinner  
_**

**_Maldito - damn  
_**

**_Perra - bitch  
_**

**_Follow this story on Twitter for updates, pics, and maybe even spoilers! /OpenYourEyesFF  
_**


	3. Surprises and Tutoring

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Family drama plus holidays plus my birthday so yeah... anyway this is a pretty long chapter to make up for my absence!  
**

**A _lot _of crap happens in this chapter, so pay close attention.  
**

**I used Google Translate, as usual, for my Spanish, so sorry if none of it is right. I take French, not Spanish.  
**

**Sooo without further adieu, here's chapter three, Surprises and Tutoring! :P  
**

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight." Mercedes pulled me to the side of the hallway so we could talk. "You, Santana Lopez, are going to tutor Brittany Pierce – a girl who has made your life hell for who knows how long? - in Spanish."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I... er... uh..." I shuffled my feet and folded my arms the other way nervously.

"Uh-uh girl! You've got the hots for her!" Mercedes' eyes widened.

I blushed hard, but thank God I was a Latina, otherwise Mercedes would have caught it.

"N-No!" I stammered. "Th-That's not it! I-I mean I don't think-"

"Geez, calm down, San. I understand." She placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"B-But I d-don't!" I internally slapped myself for stuttering. "Sh-she's got dirt on me and if I don't help her, she could tell the whole school... that's all."

"Dirt?" She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"N-Nevermind." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm softly.

"C'mon, San! We're friends! You gotta tell me!"

"I-I can't. Sorry." I sighed sadly.

"Santana!" Brittany skipped up to me, her miniskirt moving up and down. "Hi! We still up for our study-date?"

I cringed at the word '_date_'. "Uh... yeah."

"Awesome! See you after lunch!" She walked away cheerfully.

I looked at Mercedes, whose eyebrows waved suggestively.

"It's not like that. I don't-she's not-we're not-" I huffed angrily. "It's not a date!" I finally spat out.

"Whatever you say." She winked. "C'mon, let's go to lunch."

It wasn't! Was it? I didn't like her like that!

_But she _is _a hot cheerleader... _My brain teased.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _I screamed back at it.

"Hello, Santana!" Brittany happily sat next to me, shoulder brushing against mine.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Okay, so, I don't get what we're learning." She sighed, pulling out her Spanish textbook.

"What about what we're learning don't you get?"

"The part where we have to write an essay about ourselves in Spanish."

"Oh, okay. That's easy. You just have to go to page one hundred twenty-two, where it just talks about creating full sentences in Spanish." She turned to the right page, then looked at it, her brows knitted together and a frown on her face.

"I don't... how do I make a sentence?"

I pointed to the example the book showed. "See this sentence?" She nodded. "Mi nombre es Juan y me gusta andar en bicicleta." I read it aloud. "Now, just cross out the nouns and fill it in with something that you like. And replace Juan with your name."

I wrote down the sentence, but replaced Juan with Brittany and made a blank where it said bicicleta.

"So... how do I replace it?" She seemed to slowly understand it better.

"It's like..." I thought of a term she'd understand, since she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "Okay, so, instead of saying that, I'd say, 'mi nombre es Santana y me gusta leer.'"

"Oh! It's like those puzzle things we did in elementary school!" I could almost see the lightbulb above her head.

"Exactly! Do you get it?"

She nodded. "So, I would say... erm... how do I say 'My name is Brittany and I like to dance'?"

"Mi nombre es Brittany y me gusta bailar."

"Thanks! You're amazing!" She pulled me in for a hug, and I froze immediately as pain shot through me.

I whimpered, and she loosened her grip immediately.

We looked at each other for a few moments. Her blue eyes locked onto my brown ones.

They seemed to be... searching for something. But what?

For a fleeting moment, they looked down at my lips, then back at my eyes.

What the fuck?

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry. I-I forgot." She stammered, breaking eye-contact.

Was she... blushing?

"It's fine." I gulped. "Oh, and don't put 'my name is' before every line."

She laughed. "I know."

The rest of the tutoring went by easily. Since we were secluded in the back of the library, nobody stared at us.

We even started to get more comfortable around each other.

It was strange how this sweet, caring Brittany was so different from the cold-hearted bitch I knew before. In fact, they weren't alike at all.

Why was she so mean before?

Why is she nice now?

More importantly, why hasn't she mentioned any of my 'home life' issues?

"Alright, guys!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "We have some new members today!"

We were in our usual classroom. I was in the back with Mercedes and Tina.

"They will get a duet together for Sectionals. They are the first Cheerios to join Glee Club." He paused dramatically. "Please welcome... Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce!"

People clapped.

I didn't.

Shit.

This wasn't good.

When people started asking questions, they demanded answers. When they got too nosy, they found those answers. And when they found those answers, it was my fault. And when it's my fault, I get punished. And punishment always ends up being very, very painful.

Mercedes elbowed me gently, and I looked at her. Worry was written all over her features.

"You alright, girl?" She asked, noticing my horrified expression.

"Uh... yeah... fine... I'm... good. Fine." I grumbled.

Quinn and Brittany sat side-by-side directly in front of me.

"Alright! So, our competition will be held tomorrow! Don't forget to bring the music and give it your all!" Mr. Schue grinned.

"Hold up, Mr. S! Can these girls even sing?" 'Cedes asked.

"Girls? Mind showing them what you got?" He looked at the two cheerleaders.

"Of course we don't mind." Quinn said politely.

Her fake kind tone sickened me.

"_The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little pray for you  
While combing my hair now,  
And wondering what dress to wear now,  
I say a little prayer for you"  
_

When they finished, they sat back down triumphantly as if they won a freaking award, and Mr. Schue continued on with his lesson.

When we got out, I was sandwiched between two girls.

I was just exiting the classroom when two shoulders bumped mine.

Of course, I jumped like somebody popped out of nowhere and tasered me. I even yelped! Oh god, please kill me.

"Hey there, Lopez." Quinn's tone, as usual, made me want to vomit. She was on my left and Brittany was on my right.

"W-What do you want?" I asked, staring straight ahead as we walked slowly.

"Yeah, Britt, what _do _we want?" She looked at the taller blonde.

"Santana, we want to know _how _those bruises got there." The cheerleader's soft voice was slightly cautious in my right ear.

I gulped. This was exactly what I didn't want. "Uh..."

"And don't say something like 'I can't tell you' or 'It's none of your business' because it _is _our business. We can't have a fellow Glee-Clubber in a dangerous situation."

That was it. I knew my temper was shortening lately, but I never thought I'd snap again so easily.

I stopped in seconds. We were in the parking lot.

"You know what, Fabray? Shut it. You have _no idea _how much you've tortured me ever since I came out. You have _no fucking clue _how many times I've considered giving up because of it! And that's not the worst part! You, along with the rest of this fucking school, call me worthless, dyke, garbage, and even tell me I don't belong on this planet anymore! But you know what? You're not the only ones who say that!" I was screaming now. "Have you ever been called a mistake by your parents? Have you ever been called a slut because they caught you having sex _one time_? Have you ever started to believe for _one moment _that everybody was right, and maybe you _shouldn't _live on this hell-hole of a planet we call home? Have you ever been raped or beaten by your own father!?" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

Oh shit.

I said too much.

"Oh fuck." I whispered.

They were both staring at me with wide eyes. I was probably staring back with the same dumfounded expression.

"I-uh... Ignore that! I didn't say anything!" I started to run towards my car, but two hands caught me.

"Lopez. Did you just say you were raped by your..." Quinn trailed off.

"And he hurts you?" Brittany's voice was different from Quinn's.

I could hear the sympathy in both their voices. Brittany, however, had something else in her voice.

Did she really care?

Why would she?

No. I can't start feeling-well, _feelings-_again. They never end well. I had to stay numb.

"Why do you care?" I snarled harshly.

"Because we just do!" Quinn huffed impatiently.

"Do you want to stay over one of our houses?" Brittany asked.

I shook my head. "No. Never."

With that, I walked away. They let me go, though.

Just shows how much they care.

But I stopped in front of my car.

"And you didn't hear anything. If I'm not there to take care of my mom, then she'll be even more broken than me." My voice cracked slightly at the end.

I wasn't lying. I knew that if I went away, papi would need somebody to take his anger out on. And she'd be the only one left. I knew she hated me, but she was still the reason I existed and I loved her.

I climbed into my car and drove home.

"Get the _fuck _in here!" Papi's voice echoed as soon as I walked through the door.

I gulped and walked into the kitchen, where he sat angrily.

"Yes, papi?" I tried to hide the fear in my voice, but it wasn't working too well, because he smirked.

"Care to explain who this _Brittany _is?" He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"A fr-uh, girl, from school. I'm helping her with Spanish. Why? How do you know about her?" I couldn't say _friend _since we technically weren't. And my rambling didn't go unnoticed.

"Is she a sinner, too? Are you having sex with her?!" He snarled.

"How do you know about Brittany?! And _no_ we're _not _having sex!" I backed up as he stepped closer.

"Don't use that tone with me!" He hissed. "And I saw her from your text messages!"

"You've been _reading my texts_?!" I gasped.

"You are lying! You slut! You're having relations with that girl!" He stormed closer and closer.

"Papi! We are _not _having sex! She's straight and probably hates me!"

"She should hate you! You're a good-for-nothing whore!" He slammed me into the wall.

"Papi! I only had sex with two people because I was curious! You're the one who just keeps raping me because mom doesn't give you any!"

Well, shit. I was just word-vomiting everywhere today.

"Tu, pequeña puta!" He screamed.

Fuck!

I ran towards the front door, hoping I could escape what would either be my early death or the worst beating I'd ever receive.

I almost made it, too. I was so close.

"Puta asquerosa!" Were the last words I heard before something hard-it felt like our huge horse-shaped book ends, but I wasn't sure-slammed into my head.

Within seconds, everything went dark.

* * *

**So waddaya think? Good? Bad? Should I edit this chapter?  
**

**So sorry for the 'bad language' in this. lol I've been cursing like a sailor these passed few weeks, so that's why there are so many curses.  
But yeah reviews are always welcome! :D  
**

**I swear, I'll update every week at least twice. Or, I'll try to.  
**

**So, until ne****x**t time, PEACE OUT! :D  


**~Spanish Translations~  
**

**Tu, pequeña puta! - You little bitch!  
**

**Puta asquerosa! - Fucking disgusting!  
**

**Follow on Twitter! /OpenYourEyesFF  
**


	4. Please

_**Soooo this is pretty short, but it's a good chapter.  
**_

_**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews you guys are awesome! :D :D  
**_

_**This chapter is actually a good guideline for where I'm heading. I must warn you, though. It gets sorta sad around the end of Brittany's POV. Just sayin.  
**_

_**Also, this story is actually going to turn into a really sad story. Nobody like Santana or Brittany dies, but it's gonna be sad. Plus it'll have 'rated R' scenes eventually.  
**_

_**Sorry for using bold so much haha when I'm typing it's hard to read normal print so I use bold and forget to take it off! I'll update the others, sorry!  
**_

_**SOOOOOO that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :3  
**_

* * *

_Brittany's POV_

"I don't understand why you care so much about her." Quinn sighed when the Latina stormed away.

I still couldn't believe that she just... burst like that. She was like a water balloon filled with anger, and somebody put a pin in her, making her pop.

"You _know _why I care, Quinn." I frowned. Should I go after the brunette? No, we weren't even friends, so I doubt she'd want me to. "We need to get her to open up."

"Britt, she just _did _open up. It's obvious force is the easiest way, so let's just use that."

"No, Quinn! I don't want her to hurt herself anymore than she already has!" I looked to the ground, sadness and anger filling me as I mumbled, "Or more than her dad has."

Hearing what Santana said had made me want to vomit. Her own _father _raped her! And what about her mom? Did she just let it happen? How sick is that! I wanted more than anything to take the brunette and hold her until her troubles went away, like they did in movies, but I knew those were only movies. Hugs wouldn't fix anything right now.

She sighed sadly, seeing my point. "Well, it's obvious she likes you more than me."

My heart leaped with that thought. "Really?"

"Geez, Britt, gross." Quinn huffed playfully. "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

"No, I'll walk. I haven't exercised since lastnight." I began to walk away.

"Okay, see you later?"

"Yeah."

I was moving at a slow pace as I walked to my house. It wasn't far, but it wasn't close, either, so I got plenty of time to think.

Those bruises... they haunted my mind. Constantly, all I could remember was the black and blue surrounding her whole body. And those _bones_. I shuddered remembering the disarranged ribs jutting out of her tanned flesh.

When I first noticed them, along with the multiple cuts aligning her body, I immediately knew there was something wrong. I noticed not only the physical damage, but the _mental _damage as well. Her eyes were filled with so much pain, it made my heart hurt thinking about it.

And I knew I had to risk my popularity to help this poor girl, and I knew Quinn would disagree with it at first, but she'd come around. That's what Christians do, isn't it? And she eventually agreed we had to get the girl to open up to us, to tell us what happened to her.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize I almost missed my street. So, I quickly turned into it, walking on the right side of the neighborhood.

That was when I heard it.

A loud yell.

Was it a scream?

I froze where I was.

Across the street in a boring white house, came another sound. Similar to the first, but in a different language...

Spanish?

Then a _thud_. Silence.

"What the hell?" I wondered aloud.

A middle-aged Spanish-looking man with dark brown hair – hair that immediately made me think of a certain Latina – exited the house, anger filling all of his features.

He shoved himself into a white car in the driveway and drove off, the tires squealing.

What was that thud? Should I go check it out? Is it still dangerous? Did he murder somebody? A million questions swarmed my brain.

_Shut up! _I told them quietly.

I had to do it. I mean, what if that man _did _kill somebody? I had to at least check.

Slowly, cautiously, I began to make my way towards the house.

When I was in the doorway, I peered inside.

"H-Hello?" I called out nervously. "Are you alright? I heard a noise and-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw something strange by my feet...

Red liquid. Not just red, but _crimson _liquid... liquid that looked like...

"Blood." I gasped.

I followed the tiny droplets to a mass of brunette hair.

And tanned skin.

And a baggy hoodie.

"Santana!" Panic filled my whole body as I rushed to the Latina's aid.

I saw a bloody mark on her shoulder. By the looks of it, I assumed that the person who did this – probably the man... probably her dad – wanted to hit her head, but only hit some of it.

Blood coated her shoulder, sticking to her hair. A small amount of it was from her head, since it hit the floor pretty hard.

"Oh my god, Santana! Shit, I have to call the police." I took out my phone and dialed 911, telling them the address and everything.

"Try to get her conscious. We'll be there shortly." The woman instructed before we both hung up.

"Santana." I gently shook her, not wanting to hurt her. "Please, Santana. Wake up!" Tears formed in my eyes.

She couldn't be dead! I couldn't have let this happen before I could...

No! I can't think of that! She's alive! She has to be!

"San, please. Just... please wake up. For me?" I begged. I gently touched her cheek.

She flinched, her eyes still closed.

Anguish and pain filled my whole being. She can't be dead. No! No! No! No! Not Santana! She survived _years_ of abuse from her family and schoolmates, she can't just die like this!

My heart broke as she just lay there, not conscious of the world around her. Not knowing that she was in my arms. Not knowing how much I wanted her to just wake up... More tears swelled in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I won't hurt you, San. It's me, Brittany. Just... open your eyes. Please." My voice was gentle. "I need you to wake up." I leaned down, letting the tears fall as I snuggled into her neck. "I-I need you..."

_Santana's POV_

I awoke to the brightest lights ever. My head hasn't hurt this much since the aftermath of my first – and last – Puckerman party. Even though my eyes were closed, I knew I wasn't home, and wherever I was had the brightest fucking lights in the world. Staring into the sun with a hangover would hurt less!

I couldn't completely move, however. I was in that state of mind where I was neither awake, nor asleep. I was just _listening _and _feeling _everything around me.

I heard beeps, that's for sure. They were pretty damn irritating. And I could hear murmurs a little too far away for me to focus on. And I felt... a cushion. And a pillow.

Where was I?

Then, I felt something holding onto my right hand. A softer hand. A hand I wasn't familiar with. Then I felt a soft tingle, like somebody's hair was covering my arm.

What. The. Fuck?

Then I heard... sobs? Crying? Who'd be crying for me? I was as good as dead.

Actually, what happened?

Then, it all hit me. Literally.

Papi coming for me. Me running for my life. My screams, his yells. It all happened so fast, the last thing I could remember was the sharp pain in my shoulder and head.

But Mami wouldn't be crying for me. Nor would Papi.

So who was?

A door opened and shut.

"I-Is there any d-difference?" A familiar voice sniffled. I knew that voice. A girl. Who, though?

It hurt to think too much, but I felt myself racking my brain for answers.

Who. Is. She?! I began to grow frustrated with myself.

"Not yet. But we think she could be zoning in and out of consciousness, so talking to her may help her condition." An unfamiliar voice replied to the first.

After a few quiet moments, the door opened and shut again. Silence filled the place.

"S-San... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for all I did to you. I was a bitch, and you didn't deserve any of it." The kind first voice paused, another sob coming. "I wish we knew where your dad was... if they find him, I promise, I'll make _sure _he rots in jail." She ended with a snarl.

_Come on, brain! We know her! Who is she? _I begged.

No clue.

Eventually, I wore all my energy out pondering this question, and soon passed out again.

As the seemingly endless sleep went on, I could still hear those voices. The first voice was always there. Another more nasally sounding voice came eventually, along with other voices that played wonderful melodies.

One of my in-and-out of sleep moments that caught my eye was the one where just the first voice – which I still hadn't placed – was alone with me. This voice was usually the only one here... wherever _here _was.

It was so close, and a warm rush flooded through my body.

"I learned this phrase... just for you, Santana." Its breath tickled me and made my heart beat faster. "Despierta, mi corazón."

I knew that. What did it mean? My brain refused to answer, as usual.

Then something warm pressed against my temple.

Okay, I knew this. I knew it all.

Suddenly, everything came back.

_Wake up, my heart! That's what the voice said! _I internally gasped. _And that voice! It's Brittany! Wait, Brittany?!_

Suddenly, I heard an audible gasp from the voice-er, Brittany.

"San! San can you hear me!? If you can, just squeeze my hand. It's right here, right in yours. Come on, you can do this, San." Her voice was full of hope and joy.

Squeeze her hand... okay, easy enough. I thought hard, focusing on the feeling of her soft, warm hand in my own. I felt my fingers tighten against it.

"Santana! Nurse Meghan! She's awake!"

Within moments, the door burst open and lots of footsteps filled the room.

"Santana? Can you open your eyes?" A woman's voice asked.

I forced them open, looking around me.

I was in a hospital. My room was plain, boring blue with a TV across from my bed. I was in the corner, where a single large window overlooked what seemed to be the farms of Lima.

A bright light filled each of my eyes, one at a time, as the doctor checked my pupils.

"She's okay. There seems to be no signs of trauma. We need to do more testing." The doctor ordered, slicking his hair back.

When the doctors left the room, I was alone with Brittany.

"I... I can't believe you're okay." She breathed, wiping her eyes.

"What... happened?" I asked.

She seemed to hesitate. "Well... when you left, I walked home. Turns out our houses are close, so... I heard him. Your dad was yelling. I heard a loud noise and then he left the house so I went in to check what happened and saw you lying there." Her voice cracked slightly. "I-I was so scared. You had blood on you and... I just..." She shuddered. "I called the hospital and you went into a coma-"

"A _coma_?" I gasped.

"Yeah... for a week."

"So _that's _why I heard all that stuff..." I let the gears in my mind click.

"Wait, you heard stuff? What stuff?" Her voice was panicky.

I smirked, remembering everything she said to me. "Oh, nothing much, _querido_."

She cocked her head to the side. "What's that mean?"

I blushed. "I-er-uh... nothing."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're awake."

For once, I found myself telling the truth about how I felt. "Me too."

* * *

**Soooo I'll start to add Spanish meanings and stuff haha if you don't understand something, then use google translate because I'll forget.**

**Follow on Twitter! /OpenYourEyesFF  
**


	5. Landslide

**Sorry for the wait lol my computer is being stupid and I had to do a bunch of crap to it yatta yatta plus my power went out because it's been really windy and stormy for a while. Sooo yeah!**

**Plus a lot of drama with this girl I like _ She just got back together with her exbf and grr  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed... But it was the best I could come up with...  
**

* * *

It was finally three! My heart leaped with joy. At three, Brittany always visited the hospital.

It turns out, I was in a coma for five days. The whole time, Brittany was there. I didn't know why, though I'd asked many times. I never got an answer.

Over the few days I was stuck in here so far, Brittany came by after school for tutoring and just to talk. We actually grew closer each day.

Weird, how a girl who I considered to be one of the biggest bitches alive could actually turn out to be the nicest one.

"Hey, San!" I smiled at the nickname, and a warm electric feeling spread though my body, as she sat down. "No homework today!"

I grinned and clapped. "Yay! Now we can just hang out."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Totally! So, I think Lord Tubbington started smoking again."

The only problem, though, is that it's hard to tell when she's serious or not. "Really? How can you tell?"

"Well, I found this box of cigars under my bed, so..."

I giggled. "You should bury them in the backyard, so he can't find them."

She gasped. "Whoa! I should! You're so smart, San!"

Again, that weird feeling... like I was being electrocuted. Meh, I'm sure it's nothing.

"So, the doctors said I could go home soon, but they don't know where I'll go, since my dad is... missing." I said nervously.

"Oh! You could stay with me! My mom wouldn't care!"

"I don't know, Britt..."

"No, seriously! Come on! Please! It'll be like a super long sleepover! Please?!"

"But aren't you... uh... worried since I'm a l-lesbian?"

"No way! I don't care! I doubt you'll have sex with me in my sleep or anything."

I laughed. "Good point. Uh, okay. Sure, I'll stay with you."

She pulled me into a tight embrace. "Yay! This is gonna be awesome!"

She squeezed harder, closing off my air supply. "B-ritt... c-can't breathe..."

She let go immediately. "Oops, sorry!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "It's fine."

"_This _is your house?" I gasped. It was – literally – just up the street from mine. I've passed it countless times on my way to the park! How did I not know it was hers? I mean, the pink flamingos and small garden gnomes should have screamed 'Brittany!' at me each time I passed. Then again, I did assume she was a cruel-hearted bitch, so I could understand how I was so blind.

It was just passed the thin line of the 'ghetto' and the 'uptown' of Lima. Which meant the houses were prettier, the neighbors nicer, and the violence level was lower. It was a large suburban house with white paneling and a gray roof. The windows were pretty big with blue shutters on either side of them. It had blue double doors with intricate flowery designs. The white railings on the porch had the same sort of designs. It even had a large porch with comfy-looking benches all over that just showed how often they had large events.

The front of the porch was full of colorful daisies, posies, roses, and tons of flowers I didn't even know the names of.

"Yeah," Brittany giggled. "Don't drool, San."

I laughed. "It's amazing."

"Thank you." Her mom opened the door for us.

The inside was just as beautiful, but with a homy-feel to it.

It had white walls down the hall from the front door to the kitchen which lay straight ahead. Family pictures covered the walls in a neat fashion. Most were of Britt and a littler version of her, whom I assumed to be her little sister. A picture caught my eye, however.

Two little blonde girls. One with brilliant blue eyes, and the other with hazel ones. And in the back was a little tan girl playing in the sandbox.

"That's you, you know." Britt's voice made me jump.

"Oh-uh-yeah..."

"You look so adorable with that little smile. You make it look like building that sandcastle was the coolest thing ever." She smirked playfully.

I blushed as a wave of warm feelings spread though me.

Fuck!

"I-er... that... you and Quinn?" I stumbled over my words.

She laughed. "Yes. That's me and Quinn."

"C-Cool."

"Come on," She grabbed my hand and lead me into the huge living room and up a large staircase. She tugged me over to a white door that had "**BRITTANY**" in colorful foam letters.

Her room had light pink walls with a whole wall dedicated to pictures of her and her friends and family. She had a small shelf filled with yearbooks from kindergarten's to last year's. She had a large flat screen across from her large, fluffy-looking bed. A computer desk with a Mac. A light tan desk with papers and a few pencils. It was everything completely opposite my room.

She shut her door once I fully stepped inside.

"Like whatcha see?" She asked as I placed my small bag full of clothes on the floor.

"Yeah, it's awesome." I smiled.

"So, Mr. Schue says that tomorrow you can audition for that solo if you want to."

I smiled bigger. "I can still tryout? Awesome!"

"So... you can sing?"

I gulped audibly, suddenly nervous. Why though? She's in Glee Club. She'll hear me sing eventually, anyway.

"I... uh... yeah..." I blushed.

"Cool! Can... Can I hear you... um... sing?" She bit her bottom lip, making my eyes immediately become drawn to it. Stop it, Lopez!

"I... er... uhm..." I couldn't focus, since she just swiped her tongue across her bottom lip.

Oh shit. Was I staring? Was it obvious I was staring? Why is it so hot in here? Oh god, it's too quiet. She can hear my heartbeat, can't she?

She cleared her throat, so I nodded.

"I-uh. If-er-you want. Uh... what song?"

She grinned. "You know that song from Lady and the Tramp? The one when they're eating spaghetti?"

Wow. I literally knew a few lines and that was it.

"I don't know the whole thing..."  
"That's okay!" She sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

I nodded, sat down and took a deep breath.

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!"_

She seemed captivated, even when I stopped singing. I didn't realize how close we were. I could clearly see her beautiful eyes.

They were so blue, I could see the ocean in them. Cheesy, I know, but still... they were the most magnificent things I've ever seen.

"_Eres hermosa_." I whispered, my boring brown eyes searching her sparkling blue ones. For what, I didn't know. I was just... searching. For something. _Anything._

"What?" She replied, her voice equally quiet.

"N-Nothing!" I blushed and looked away. I just called Brittany beautiful. In front of her. Wow. Facepalm!

She took her right hand and placed it gently on my right cheek, pulling my head to look over at her again. "Seriously, what?"

I stiffened under the closeness and her touch. Her hand was so smooth... and warm... and sent electrifying zaps throughout my body.

"I-I said... y-you're beautiful." I replied, my voice getting quieter with each word.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you not think you're beautiful?"

She shrugged. "I never really noticed."

"Dios mío, Britt! You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head.

"You're gorgeous! Any girl would kill for a body like yours! And your eyes are bluer than the Caribbean Sea! And you're so nice and really funny and an amazing person. There isn't a thing about you that isn't perfect and beautiful." My slight rambling made me blush instantly.

She blushed too. A small smile crept up on her lips. "You really think that?"

I nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

The smile was still on her lips, and a small one began to form on my own. Her eyes darted to my lips for an instant, then they came back up to my eyes.

Holy shit! Did that mean she wanted our lips to touch?

Was she leaning in closer? Was _I _leaning in as well?

Inch by inch, our faces got closer. Our noses were nearly touching. This isn't happening, this isn't happening...

But it is.

And I want it to be.

I want her lips on mine so, so bad. I want to feel every inch of them. I want to know what they taste like.

If only she got a little closer...

"Girls! Lunch!" Britt's mom's voice made us both jump.

I noticed her hand was still on my cheek. So did she.

We both blushed and she took her hand off.

We ran downstairs and within moments, we were back to being playful friends again.

"So, you can sleep in my bed. Since it's a double." Brittany informed me as we grabbed our pajamas.

"Okay." I replied, my voice a little shaky as I remembered that strange moment in her room earlier.

We faced away from each other and changed. I put on a t-shirt and shorts while she put a _really _tight blue tank top and short blue shorts with ducks on them.

Cute.

I bit my lip. "Uh... which side do you sleep on?"

"What side do_ you _sleep on?" Was she... flirting? No, it's my imagination.

"Usually I sleep on the left..."

She grinned. "I sleep on the right, so we're good."

I smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, I'm a cuddler, so you've been warned." She laughed suddenly in the darkness. The moon's glow from the window only showed a sliver of her pail flesh.

I chuckled. "It's okay, I don't mind."

After only a few moments, I heard slow and heavy breaths beside me. I turned to my left, facing away from Brittany, and closed my eyes.

Suddenly, just as I felt like sleep was going to overtake me, I felt an arm wrap itself across my side and chest. Brittany pulled herself closer into me, pushing her breasts into my back. I bit my lip as her warm breath hit my neck as her head positioned itself between my neck and shoulder. I shuddered.

_ Oh my god, _Brittany Pierce_ is snuggling up to me in her bed! _My mind swarmed with inappropriate thoughts immediately.

"Que Dios me ayude..." I whispered to myself as I felt her push into me a little further, releasing a pleased sigh.

When we both woke up, it was only awkward for a moment. I mean, Britt was embarrassed that she cuddled up to me, and I was embarrassed that I actually _enjoyed _it, so we just didn't talk about it.

At first, I wondered if I was missed at school. I rode with Brittany and she dropped me off at my locker before going to Cheerios practice, then I was alone.

"Welcome back, lesbo!" Azimio shoved me into the hard locker. More jocks pushed against me, barking more insults like, "stupid dyke!" or "dumb bitch".

Nope. Definitely wasn't missed.

It wasn't until Glee practice did anybody comment on my absence.

"Santana! Welcome back!" Everybody cheered.

I laughed. "Hey, guys."

"Santana! You ready for your tryout?" Mr Schue asked happily.

I nodded. "Yup."

Brittany and Quinn walked in, giving quick apologies for being late.

Brittany, as soon as she heard the mentioning of the solo, smiled at me. "Oh my god, San has an amazing voice." She whispered to Quinn audibly.

"Wait-how do you know?" 'Cedes looked at Britt.

"Because she sang to me last night before dinner."

I blushed when 'Cedes looked at me. "She stayed for dinner?"

"No, she's staying at my house now."

I gulped and shook my head, trying to tell Brittany to stop talking. I mouthed "Shut up!" to her.

She suddenly noticed and clamped her lips together.

"Why?" Mercedes looked between us. Actually, everybody did.

"I-uh... Time for the solo! Heh..." I laughed nervously.

"Right! Good idea!" Brittany agreed.

Mr Schue nodded and lead us to the auditorium.

"Whenever you're ready, Santana." He grinned.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I was now on stage, looking across at everybody. All those eyes stared at me, and when I met the familiar blue orbs of Brittany's eyes, I smiled and finally found the courage I needed to sing.

"_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down"  
Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
Uh oh... uh oh, uh oh...  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well, I'm getting older too  
So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide will bring you down"_

My eyes never strayed from Brittany's. They were so beautiful... it was impossible to look away. Her eyes seemed trapped in mine, as well. Because they never broke the contact. We just looked at each other for what seemed like eternity before claps filled the auditorium.

"Santana! Wow! That was amazing! I think we have our winner! What do you think, guys?" Mr Schue looked around and I smiled, blushing a little. Everybody cheered a little bit louder.

Rachel stood up. "Brava! I enjoyed how you showed so much emotion, as if you were singing that song to somebody. Were you? Your song choice was brilliant if you were trying to choose it for someone. While I applaud your obvious talent, it could use some work. You breathed in a few wrong places during the number but-"

"Okay, stop right there, Berry. Just... stop." I grabbed my head, feeling it throb a little. "Just stop at the _'I applaud your obvious talent'_ and just stop talking."

Everybody laughed and I hopped down, sitting down next to Brittany as Mr S talked more about the upcoming competition.

As he talked I replayed Rachel's words. _You showed so much emotion, as if you were singing that song to somebody._ What did she mean? Did she mean it looked like I really felt everything in the song for someone?

Did I? I was so confused, I almost didn't hear the afterschool bell.

Brittany grabbed my hand and skipped towards her car with me following swiftly beside her.

"You were so amazing, San!" She hugged me before letting me get in. "Like, seriously!"

I blushed. "Th-Thanks."

"I wish I could sing like you..." She sighed.

I laughed. "It's okay, Britt. You're not a bad singer, you know."

"I know, but..." She groaned. "I don't know."

I put my hand over hers gently. "It's okay. I mean, it's only highschool. Your whole life doesn't depend on whether you can sing or not."

She giggled. "You're right. Sorry."

"Don't be." I squeezed her hand gently. "I still wish I could dance like you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

**One more warning about the future of this fanfic!**

**I WILL BE MAKING THIS... uh... INAPPROPRIATE FOR AUDIENCES THAT DON'T WANT LADY LOVIN'!  
**

**lol  
**

**So yeah.  
**

**Don't like it? THEN GTFO! jk plz don't leave. lol  
**

**Follow on Twitter! /OpenYourEyesFF  
**


	6. Feelings

_**Sooo I think I'm gonna tease a little more with some Brittana stuff. No making out but they're definitely going to feel something for each other... and notice it. Hence, the chapter name, "Feelings".**  
_

_**So yeah. Haha.  
**_

_**The translations are at the end of the chapter so yeah. :3 Enjoy! :D  
**_

* * *

_"_Voy a por ti_." I heard him snarl, his hot breath rolling down my back, sending shivers and goosebumps along my spine._

_ "I'm coming for you." He repeated, in English this time._

_ "P__apá__..." I whimpered, horrified._

_ I was naked. I had no idea how or why. But I was. And terror overtook any emotion I felt._

_ "You told." He spat, suddenly furious. "__El pago se efectúa."_

_ "No!" I cried out. "P__apá__ stop!"_

_ He flipped me around and I felt something hard touch my front way down south. I shut my eyes, desperately trying to bring up my failing barriers._

_ "Papá!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. Pain soon filled my body as he struck me with his fist. "Stop!"_

_ I started to scream as he hit me harder and harder._

"San! Santana!" A comforting voice shook me from my horrid nightmare. "Santana? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

My eyes shoved open. I was coated with sweat, and gasping hard. I looked from side to side, terror still gripping me hard. Where the fuck was I?

Blue eyes pierced my own. They were filled with so much concern, my heart clenched. Arms were wrapped around my shaking body. I was sitting upright and this person was whispering soothing words in my ear.

_Oh! I remember where I am, now._ I almost wept with relief.

"B-Brittany." My arms encircled the blonde. I didn't know the tears were there until Brittany suddenly pulled away and wiped her palm against my cheek.

I was shaking badly in the arms of the blonde.

"Was it a bad dream?" She whispered.

I nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Your dad?"

I nodded again.

"Shh, it's okay." She hugged me closer, and my heart pounded against my ribcage.

Why did she have this effect on me?

I silently sobbed into the spot between her neck and shoulder while she murmured softly into my ear. When I finally stopped, she pulled away.

"Britt?" I looked at her, an idea popping into my mind suddenly.

"Yeah, San?" She replied.

"C-Can you... uh... can we... can we cuddle so I won't have another bad dream?" I sounded like a scared child.

She laughed quietly. "Of course!"

We laid back down under the covers, and she wrapped her arms around my smaller frame. I turned around so we were face-to-face and snuggled into her neck.

"Thank you." I murmured.

Her grip tightened on my waist slightly.

My heart, betraying me, filled the silence with its loud beating.

"Mi corazón ya no es mío." I whispered as sleep overtook me.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

The brunette in my arms made my heart flutter. She was cuddled deeply into my neck, snoozing silently.

What did those Spanish words mean? I heard 'heart' and 'mine'.

Her heart is hers? What did that mean?

I breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Why did she make my stomach feel so funny?

I felt the smooth curves of her body. As she nuzzled deeper into me. I smiled. I made her feel good. Comforted. The thought of just me and only me making the Latina feel safe made my heart skip several beats.

What was wrong with me?

Soft whimpers woke me up. I looked at Santana. Her eyes were tightly shut and her jaw was clenching and unclenching in a smooth pattern.

"San?" I whispered, not wanting to wake her in case it was a good dream. I looked at my clock.

_10:00 AM Saturday_

Damn I forgot it was Saturday. I could spend the whole day with Santana!

I felt the Latina cuddle into me further and her grip tightened around me. I blushed when I felt her boobs pressed against mine. Is it hot in here? I feel like I'm on fire. Oh god her breath is hitting my neck. It's definitely hot in here. My heart felt felt like it was going to burst out of my body at any moment. And I was breathing a little harder than usual.

What's going on? What's wrong with my body? Why is it doing this?

Santana whimpered again and then she was quiet. Her silent breaths hitting my neck and sending shivers along my spine. My breathing got a little quicker and more shallow as I started to throb down below.

_Oh my god I am _not_ getting turned on by this... _I inwardly facepalmed myself.

"Britt?" Her voice asked in my ear. "You okay?"

Why did her voice sound so... _sexy_?

My eyes widened and I nodded with an audible gulp. "Y-Yeah. Why?"

"You sound like you ran a marathon." She pulled away slightly to study me.

My blush deepened. "I-I uh..."

She laughed. "Relax, Britt. Thanks for-uh-helping me sleep." Now she was blushing.

I nodded awkwardly. "No problem."

Her left hand was still on my waist and my right one was still on hers so we both pulled away with horribly awkward laughs.

"So... what do you wanna do today?" She asked.

_At the moment, take care of that annoying throb! _I almost replied, but settled for, "Dunno, what about you?"

"Uh... What about a movie-marathon?" She bit her bottom lip.

I shrugged with a nod. "Sure. Sounds good. Mind if I shower first, though?"

"Sure, I'll shower after you."

"There's a bathroom across the hall with a shower."

"Oh okay."

We separated to both bathrooms.

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

"Shit." I muttered, realizing I forgot my clothes.

_What if she's in there! _I wrapped my towel around my body before practically shoving the door open and running into the room.

I ran into something, however, and knocked both of us on the floor.

There, underneath me, in a towel, was Santana. Oh fuck.

I was on top of her, my right leg between her legs and my left leg on top of her right leg. She was laying flat and I had my two arms on either side of her head.

"I-I... S-Sorry, f-forgot my clothes." I stammered. Her eyes were wide and mine probably were as well.

"M-Me t-too." She replied, an audible gulp coming from her throat.

Was she... panting? Her heartbeat was loud and hammering against both of our chests. Her face was red. It could be from embarrassment... right? And her voice was different. Not in a bad way. But in a sort of "you caught me" kind of way.

Oh. My. God.

Oh my god! Was she _masturbating _before I ran into her?!

I realized I was still laying on her and pushed myself up. Subconsciously, my right leg shoved forward to help me stand up.

I froze when I heard a soft "_Mmm_" emanate from the brunette's lips. Did she just _moan_?!

We both blushed – her face turning beet red – when I realized why. My knee went straight into her covered core, which obviously felt good to her.

Oh my god... It's hot in here again. Too hot.

I started to pant and my heart pounded against my chest, begging to come out. What was wrong with me? Why did this Latina have this effect on me? Why did she make my heart beat so hard? I gulped.

We were close. Only inches away from each other. Her brown eyes darted to my lips then back up at my eyes. I couldn't help but do the same. Her lips were so... plush. So soft-looking. I wonder what they'd feel like against my own...

_Oh my god I thought I was over this! I thought it was just a phase... _I inwardly chastised myself.

"Guh..." I tried to speak but couldn't. "I-I... uh... buh..."

"I-I sh-should get d-dressed." She stuttered.

I nodded and carefully got off of her, helping her up.

"Y-Yeah. Me too." I grabbed my clothes and scurried into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

Oh my god _Brittany Pierce _almost caught me masturbating. Oh. My. God.

Not my fault that Brittany takes forever in the shower! And it's not my fault she decided to walk in _right before _I climaxed. Damn. And that thing she did with her knee? Was she _trying _to kill me!?

I shuttered, fighting that irritatingly painful throb as I changed.

When I was done, I knocked softly on the door and said, "I'm done."

She walked out blushing.

"What movies should we watch?" I asked.

"Actually... I was wondering if we could go out and see a movie..." She bit her lip and my heart skipped a beat.

"Uh... sure. What movie?"

"Mama?"

I grinned. "Oh my god I've wanted to see that movie for, like, ever."

She giggled. "Alright. It's a date."

I gulped. _Why did she have to say _date_?! _

Why did I feel so strange around this blonde? Why was it that every time she uttered my name my heart leaped? And whenever we touched, electric vibrations buzzed in my veins? Why did she wander my dreams when my father didn't?

My god, what's wrong with me?

* * *

**_Sorry to leave ya hangin with the movie thing but I swear it's worth it. The next chapter is gonna be interesting. So any questions? Comments? Also, sorry about the bad Spanish. I take French and use Google Translate so it's not gonna be accurate._**

**_Translations!  
_**

**_El pago se efectúa - You will pay  
_**

**_Mi corazón ya no es mío - My heart is no longer mine_**

**Want pics of the houses? Updates on how far I am with every chapter? Maybe some spoilers? Then follow this story on Twitter! /OpenYourEyesFF  
**


	7. In the Dark

_**Yay! Chapter seven! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. I'm a little pissed about Bram and all, so I made this chapter as a sort of outlet on my Brittana feelings.**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The smell of deliciously unhealthy, buttery popcorn filled my senses as we waited in line for snacks. Every now and then, I looked around to see if anybody was staring at me or if I could see my dad, but I doubted he'd come here.

"What size should we get?" Britt asked, turning to look at me.

"Uh... large?" I shrugged. "Oh, and can you get me a coke?"

"We can get a large one to share." She bit her lip. The thought of my lips touching where hers had been made me almost giddy with joy.

"If you don't mind." She added quickly.

I shook my head. "No-I don't mind. It's fine."

She grinned. "Awesome."

After getting our popcorn, soda, and candy, we walked to our theater and chose seats in the very back.

Britt opened her box of Dots and I opened my pack of Sour Patch Kids as the movie started.

I nervously took a handful of popcorn as the movie started to get creepy. I stopped reaching for more popcorn when Britt's hand tightly gripped my own. My heart rose into my throat. She leaned over so our shoulders were tightly pressed.

"You okay?" I whispered.

She nodded. "I'm not good with horror movies."

"Then why did you want to see this?!"

"So I could... never mind." She stopped herself.

"Seriously, Britt. You can tell me." I turned to face her. I could barely see her in the dark shadows of the movie theater, but I could sort of make out her pale skin and gorgeous face.

She turned towards me as well, her blue eyes pouring into mine.

"I-I wanted to see this because... b-because... I like being this close to you." She bit her lip and blushed. I blushed, too.

I smiled, though. "Thanks, Britt." I held her hand tighter and let her lean against me as the movie continued.

Suddenly, this scene made us both jump, and she squeezed my hand even tighter. I turned towards her with a teasing smile.

"Scaredy cat."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you almost wet yourself."

I giggled quietly. "You jumped at least three feet in the air."  
"You jumped five!"

We both giggled, trying hard to keep quiet.

We turned to face each other at the same time. I blushed at the closeness.

My eyes darted down towards her lips, and her eyes did the same to mine. _Oh god, does that mean she wants to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss her? _I gulped and dragged my eyes back up to her eyes. They met again, and we seemed to be getting closer.

A loud noise coming from the speakers of the movie broke us apart, making us both blush insanely.

We didn't finish our popcorn or candy.

"You're such a wimp!" I teased, poking Brittany's side with my pointer finger.

We were inside her house, her parents were gone for the day so we were alone.

"No way! You screamed during that one part!" She replied playfully poking my side in return.

"That wasn't because of the movie!"

"_Suure_ it wasn't!" She lunged for my side, but I dodged, tickling her side then running.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" She started to chase after me.

Giggling furiously, I ran around the whole house; through the kitchen, the study, the dining room, and ended up jumping behind the couch to hide. I stopped my laughing and held my breath.

"Saaan? Where are you?" Brittany called.

I bit my lip to keep quiet.

"Guess she's not here..." I heard the TV flicker on. "Guess that means I can have some... _alone_ time." I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows. _What? _

Suddenly, I heard moaning emanating from the surround sound.

_Oh my god she turned on _porn_?! _I bit my lip harder, trying to stay quiet.

The volume turned up.

"Damn, this is _really _turning me on." I heard Britt say suddenly.

_Oh god... stay strong, Santana. Don't let her win! _I told myself sternly.

I heard another moan – but not from the TV. Oh god was she really moaning or fake-moaning? I couldn't tell, but either way it made me finally give in.

I stood up quickly and ran out of the room. The sound changed to a cartoon then I heard footsteps coming after me.

Suddenly, just as I made it into Britt's bedroom where I'd planned to lock myself inside, I felt something push me into the bed.

"Surrender!" Brittany shouted, her legs straddling my lower back.

"Never!" I struggled to free myself.

One hand pinned my hands by the wrists to the bed above my head. Fingertips tickled my side, making me laugh loudly.

"Give in?" She asked after a few moments.

"No!" I breathed between hard laughs. I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

Suddenly, I was flipped over, where Brittany took full advantage to tickle my stomach, making me laugh impossibly harder. I squirmed more under her weight.

"B-Br-itt! St-stop!" I giggled. "Okay! I g-give in!"

The tickling stopped and I could breath sort of normally again.

Brittany was now straddling my front, my two legs half off the bed and the rest of my body laying across it. Something sparked in her eyes, something strange that turned her eyes a darker blue, as they darted down to my lips again.

The lights in her room were still off, so it was dark. Really dark. The only light was from the hallway, and it was just enough to illuminate the room a little.

My eyes moved to her pink lips, then back up to her eyes. My heart pounded against my ribcage when her eyes moved back into mine again. Was she leaning in? Was _I _leaning in? Soon, our noses were barely brushing passed each other.

_Oh my god, _Brittany Pierce _is going to kiss _me_. Oh my god. _My heart pounded harder and harder with each passing moment.

I closed my eyes when I felt her soft, thin lips press against my own plump ones. Gentle, at first, but soon the kiss deepened and became desperate. I moved my hands to her hips and her hands moved to my cheeks. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Brittany traced her tongue along the bottom of my lip and I immediately granted her access into my mouth. Our tongues battled briefly before they turned to massaging the inside of each others mouths. We pulled away for a moment as air became a needed factor, but crashed back together in a desperate frenzy to be closer. We were sandwiched together tightly, trying to feel closer and closer each and every moment we spent kissing.

When we both pulled away again, we were gasping for air and blushing.

"That was... unexpected." I panted. "Wait... you... are you...?"

She nodded shyly. "Y-Yeah."

"Then... why were you so... mean?"

"Because I wanted to be popular."

"So you decided to torture others?"

"I did whatever Quinn told me to."

"Why?!" I huffed.

"Because she knew and I didn't want her to tell anybody!" Her voice got louder as she got off of me and sat down, facing away from me.

"Why?" I pressed, sitting up beside her.

"Because I didn't want to end up like you!" She screamed, looking back at me with tear-filled eyes.

"So you let me be tormented?" My voice cracked.

"San-listen... I really, really like you. I'm such an idiot for trying to hide how I feel about girls and for treating you so horribly, but I did it because I was scared. I was scared of what people would think of me – co-captain of the Cheerios – if they knew I was gay." Tears fell down her cheeks.

I wiped one away with the pad of my thumb. "You could've stood up for me."

She continued to sob. "I-I know. I'm so, so sorry. I just never thought about actually being nice to you until..." She hesitated.

"Until?"

"Until I saw those scars and bruises." She took a shaky breath and I put a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. "When I saw them, I was so, so scared. I finally realized what I was doing was really, really bad. I saw how messed up your ribs were, and my heart broke. I couldn't believe how anything that bad could happen to somebody as brave as you."

I blushed. "I'm not brave."

"Yes, you are. Some people would have given up by now, but you never did. Even with your dad, you never once tried to end it all."

"Yes, I did."

She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Once." I added hastily.

She still looked surprised.

"I did it after my parents found out that I'm a lesbian. It was a horrible thing, coming out to them. They're super religious, which already meant it all would suck." I let out a dry, humorless chuckle. "When the bullying was what I thought was worse, I went to them. The sick part about it all is that, before I came out, I was their pride and joy. I always did what they told me to do, I got straight A's on my report card, never stepped out of line.

But when I asked them to sit down with me at the kitchen table, and said, 'Mamá, papá, I like girls, the way I'm supposed to like boys,' I turned from their dream to their nightmare.

They demanded how I knew, and I said, 'I know because I had sex with both a boy and a girl, and I liked it more with the girl.'

My father stood up and said, 'Get to your room.' so I did.

When he came up, he had this disgusted look on his face, like I wasn't even his daughter anymore.

'Considering I'm legally responsible for you until you're eighteen, I have no choice but to keep you in the house. But if you even _consider _bringing your sin into this home, I _will _make you sorry.' Was all he said to me.

Then, he started to drink, and became more violent with me. A month later, he started to rape me.

That was when I did it. I had these sleeping pills in my medicine cabinet, because I have to take them every night, but that night... I-I took five, instead of two." I paused to make sure she was following along.

Britt's face was full of horror, sadness, pity.

"M-My mother found me and took me to the hospital, where they put me on anti-depressants took away my sleeping pills." I sighed.

"D-Did you ever think about doing it again?" She took a shaky breath. "Killing yourself?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes. But then I remember that, without a punching bag, my dad would probably turn onto my mom."

She frowned and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"So... is this gonna be weird now?" I asked.

"Would what be weird?" She turned to me with her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Us. Our friendship."

"Why would it be?"

"Because we... y'know, kissed."

She blushed. "It doesn't have to be... if we just went on a date?"

"A date?" My heart skipped several beats.

She nodded. "Yeah." She got stood in front of me and took my hands. "Santana Lopez, would you do me the honor and go on a date with me Friday?"

I giggled. "Cheesy! But I'd be glad to go on a date with you, Brittany Pierce."

She made a high pitched squeal and pulled me into a tight hug, locking our lips for a moment before pulling away.

"And please, never try to do that to yourself again. Okay?" She whispered.

"Okay. I promise." I nodded and hugged her close to me.

It was a weird feeling, hugging the girl who, less than two months ago, I hated more than anybody else. Now, however, I felt different about her. She wasn't the bitch I assumed she was. Brittany was better than that. She was everything good in this miserable world. She was the light at the end of a tunnel. She was _my _light at the end of a tunnel. I liked her, a lot.

And who would have thought two months ago that Brittany Pierce liked me back, and wanted to take _me_ on a date?

* * *

_**Tell me what you guys think! I know the chapter seems a bit rushed, but whatever. I'm proud of it. Soooo questions? Comments? Predictions? Whatever you guys wanna say, just say it.**_**_  
_**

_**Until next time, Peace. :3**_


	8. Stolen Kisses

**I am SOOOOO sorry I got caught up in my other story then my computer was being a jerk, then I had to order a new laptop, and I had to copy/paste ALL of my drafts and stuff so SORRY I LOVE YOU GUYS I'M BACK AND WILL BE UPDATING REGULARLY I SWEAR TO GOD. This chapter is short-ish, so sorry again, but I lost my original draft :I **

**Anyway this chapter is a little slow so apologies. **

**So thank you sooooo much for the follows/favorites/reviews they mean the world to me! I'm so glad this story is this popular :) I love you all so much, so yay I'm back and I'll be updating this story weekly.**

* * *

I wake up in the warm embrace of pale arms and I'm instantly comforted. Brittany. I snuggle into the crook of her neck and breathe in her familiar vanilla scent. I smile.

I feel her grip tighten around my waist and I know she's awake. She kisses my forehead softly and I melt. I open my eyes completely and kiss her jawline. She sighs contentedly and curls into me.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper.

She smiles brightly and kisses my lips gently. "And you're so perfect."

I settled into her neck and welcomed her warmth.

"What are we going to do at school?" I asked nervously.

"I dunno, probably learn."

I giggled and pulled away. "No, I mean, _us_."

"Oh." She thought for a minute. "Well, I guess we shouldn't act like anything is official until we have our first date."

"So... we're not going to be official until then?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Let's just see how it goes and wing it."

"Seems legit." I teased.

"Besides, I can always get you alone after Glee Club, so it won't be too hard to manage." She flirted.

I bit my lip. "Hmm... I _guess_ I could wing it."

She kissed me softly and I hummed into the kiss. She bit my lip playfully and I sighed into her lips. We pulled away and looked at each others' eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She murmured.

"You're even more amazing, Britt." I replied simply.

We sat there staring at each other adoringly for a few moments more, until Brittany finally said we had to get ready.

Reluctantly, we both climbed out of bed and showered and did everything we needed to before going off to school.

* * *

I stopped by my locker where Britt waited patiently at my side. Until something hard slammed into my back, sending me forward into the locker. An icy cold liquid hit my back and shivers instantly took over my body as more came with it.

"Hey! Stop it, ass holes!" Brittany spat as the jocks walked away laughing. "Oh my gosh, San, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine, B-Britt." I was shivering hard now.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom and wash this off." She led me to the closest restroom and ushered me inside, locking the door behind us. It was empty except for us.

She ran a paper towel under warm water and lightly dabbed at my freezing skin. "Your shirt's ruined." I knew she was pouting. I could sense it.

"I-It's f-fine B-Britt." I tried to keep my shaking down because I knew she was worried. I suddenly felt a pair of warm arms enfold me.

"B-Brit what are you d-doing?"

"Warming you up, silly. You're freezing."

I blushed at the contact, and how close her face was to mine.

The blue slushy was forgotten as I looked at her pink lips. I subconsciously licked my own.

She smirked knowingly and let her lips brush mine softly. I closed the small distance, not in the mood for her teasing. I kissed her softly then pulled away.

"I have a hoodie." She suggested, unzipping her jacket.

"Oh-Okay." I slowly took off my shirt, self-conscious about my body, even though she's seen it before, it's still awkward.

I nervously turn to her and reach for the hoodie. Her eyes roam my body, gliding over my torso and settling on my chest for a few moments. Her hands lightly touch my stomach.

"Nice abs, Lopez." She smirks playfully.

Feeling bold, suddenly, I reach under her shirt and feel her stomach, grazing over her clenched muscles.

"Back at you, Pierce." I husked.

She licked her lips and I leaned in again. Our tongues danced slowly with each other before we pulled away.

"We're in a school bathroom. We're gonna be late for first period." She chuckled.

"Okay, okay." I sighed and pulled on the hoodie, zipping it up quickly.

She grinned and grabbed my hand gently. "Let's go."

The rest of the day was filled with stolen kisses behind closed doors and quiet whispers during class.

* * *

"Alright guys, we're going to have a short lesson this week." Mr Schue turned away from the board and we all gasped at the words that were underlined.

_Disney_

"We're singing Disney songs!?" Brittany nearly screamed with joy.

I laughed. "Calm down, Britt."

"Yes, Brittany, we are! I want you all to pick a song from any Disney movie and sing it with all you got!" Mr Schue grinned.

"While I value childhood nostalgia as much as the next girl, what does this have to do with anything? Sectionals is coming up and we can't afford to be distracted!" Rachel interrupted the cheering in the room.

I groaned. "Ugh, Berry, it's just Disney. Y'know, our childhood? The thing that kept us going and taught us valuable life information? Yeah. That one. Shut up and enjoy it."

Brittany's hand on my thigh made me relax. I looked over at her and smiled.

"So, yeah, enjoy, guys! Be creative!" Was the last thing Mr Schue said before dismissing us.

* * *

"What're you going to sing, San?" Britt asked enthusiastically.

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"We should sing a duet!"

"A duet...?"

"Yeah! Something with a beat, maybe? I dunno. Oh! Whatabout that song from Aladdin!? No, that song from the Aristocats! No, that song from-"

"Okay, Britt, I get it, you love Disney." I giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She suddenly embraced me in a tight hug. "I _love_ Disney!"

I gasped for air. "Britt... air... choking..."

She dropped me instantly. "Oops, sorry!"

I grinned. "It's okay. But you _do_ owe me, now."

"Owe you?" She smirked. "How so?"

"You hurt me." I pouted. "Now I need a kiss to make it better."

"A kiss, oh really?" She furrowed her brow.

I nodded. "Right here." I pointed to my lips and puckered them.

She sighed dramatically before gently massaging my lips with her own. Her tongue slipped between them and met mine, and they battled for dominance. I sighed softly as she pushed me down further into her bed, making her on top. She straddled me and my hands settled on her waist.

Our kiss deepened as our hands explored each others body. Our breathing grew heavy and turned into pants, our kisses deepened and turned needy, and soon a wave of heat settled between my legs.

Brittany pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You're amazing." She sighed. She moved her lips down to my wrists and kissed my scars gently.

"No _you _are." I cooed.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Santana." It was Susan, Britt's mom. "They found your mother."

* * *

**:O Cliffhanger! Haha yeah I know I'm evil :D**

**So how'd you like the little fluff in the bathroom? :P What song should Brittany and Santana sing? How'd ya like the Disney theme? :3 Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! See you in the near future! 3**


	9. Disney

**Sorry y'all I got The Last of Us and have been VERY focused on it. xD**

**If you were thinking of getting it, GET IT. IT IS AWESOME.**

**Anyway, this chapter is super long (sorry not sorry) so get ready x3 Get ready because it's sort of all over the place. It also holds a BIG surprise. Like... HUUUUGE surprise.**

**When singing their song, _BOLD AND ITALICIZED _means it's Brittany singing,** ITALICIZED** means it's Santana singing, and** _UNDERLINED AND ITALICIZED_ **means it's both. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review because reviews make me happy and a happy author means lots of updates ;D**

* * *

I burst through the hospital door and am shocked by what I see.

A broken, crumpled body lays in the bed in the room. The monitors next to her controlling her bed and watching her breathing.

"Mami!" I ran to her side instantly.

Bruises covered her face, red and purple covering tan flesh. Her chest rose and fell with the machines and her heart rate was irregular. I could see her ribcage was battered in, and her breathing was shaky.

Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Mami... I-I'm so sorry I didn't come home. I'm so, so sorry he did this to you." I cried, sobs racking my body. "I w-wish she never found me... I wish I never left you to him... I'm sorry..."

I heard Brittany come in beside me, and she gasped at my words.

"San... don't... don't think like that..." She whispered, kneeling down beside me.

"It's my fault, Britt... it's all my fault..." I sniffled.

Her arms wrapped around me and I collapsed into her. My body shook with each sob.

"Shh, it's okay, honey... it's okay..." She whispered softly into my ear.

I didn't listen though. It _wasn't_ okay. My own mother was laying on the bed, dying, because of me. I knew this would happen if I left. I knew it. I knew he'd turn to her as a punching bag. This is all because of me. Me, me, me. My fault.

When I calmed down, a nurse came in and told me I couldn't stay any longer. I wanted to, though. So badly.

But I couldn't. So, reluctantly, I left with Brittany and Susan.

I had no idea I was crying, I was in some sort of trance. I didn't know until I opened my eyes to find myself sobbing hard into Brittany's shoulder.

"Shh, I got you, San, it's okay..." Brittany murmured gently in my ear, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

When we got home, Brittany led us to our room and I kept crying. I didn't know I could have so much water in my body to create all these tears.

It's all my fault... it's because of me...

* * *

_** Brittany's POV**_

It hurt so much to see her so broken. Santana's mom was in horrible condition, but I think Santana was in worse condition. As soon as she saw her mom, I saw something inside her snap, and it scared me. It scared me more than when I started to get into those scary stories on that one website.

Even now, as we sit in our room with her crying into me, I can see something inside her so broken. I don't want her to be so broken. I want her to be okay. I want her to be happy...

"It's all my fault, Britt." She sniffled when her tears calmed down.

My heart stung at those words. "San, it's not your fault."

"It is! If I never left, then Papi never would have hurt her." San put her face in her hands.

"San, it's his own fault. He's sick, he's twisted, he's fucking insane!" I saw her look up at me with shock at my cursing. "I can't even _begin_ to describe how happy I am that you escaped that house – though the circumstances that led to you leaving were terrible, I'm glad you're here. And now your mom can be safe, too, because she's away from him. I mean, sure, she's really hurt, but she won't get hurt anymore. The police are going to find him and they're going to put him to justice." I took her hands in mine. "And in the meantime, I will do anything and everything I can to make sure you're safe."

Something flashed behind her eyes. It was some sort of emotion I couldn't put my finger on, but I felt it make her shudder and saw it as it made tears drip down her cheeks.

She leaned in and our lips met. Her lips were so plump, I loved it. She was an amazing kisser, too. Her lips slid in perfect sync with mine as her hands moved to my waist and my own wrapped around her neck.

It was a soft, passionate kiss, and only lasted a few seconds. We both pulled away and she had a small smile on her face, her forehead leaning against mine.

"Brittany Pierce, you are a genius, you know that?" She murmured.

My heart leaped and I grinned. "Santana, I know we haven't had our date yet... but... will you be my girlfriend?"

Her lips covered mine for a quick, chaste kiss. "I'd love to."

My grin widened and I kissed her again.

I couldn't explain the flutters in my tummy, or the hammering of my heart against my ribcage, or where they came from. I only knew that I really liked the brunette in my arms, and I'd do anything for her.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

"Ready?" Britt asked, taking my hand as she pulled the keys out.

"Uh... as ready as I can be." I gulped the lump in my throat down.

She got out of the car and opened my door.

"Such a gentlewoman," I teased.

"Only for you," She smiled and shut the door behind me. "Here goes nothing."  
She took my hand again and we walked inside. I noticed a few people staring at us, and it made me nervous.

Brittany stopped at our lockers – which were next to each other – and we both grabbed our books.

We held hands as we walked down the hallway more, and now more people were staring.

Quinn Fabray stopped in her tracks and stared between the two of us, her eyebrows shooting up to her hairline as she looked at Brittany. Brittany shot her a smile and we kept going.

We had to separate to go to different classes, and Brittany turned to me.

"See you at lunch, babe," her blue orbs met my brown eyes.

"See you later," I leaned in and kissed her quickly before we parted our ways.

"So, Lezpez, I see you're dating Brittany Pierce." Puck smirked as I walked into the classroom.

"Uh... yeah." I looked around, blushing. Nobody ever talked to me, much less _Puck_.

"How the fuck did that happen?" He sat down in the desk beside me and I gulped.

"Well... uh... I-I..." I stammered.

"Look, I'll cut to the chase." He looked around at a few of the arriving students, but ignored them. "I've decided to be nicer to you. I mean, we're both in Glee Club, we're both hot as fuck, so why not be lesbros?"

"Les... what?"

"Lesbros. As in, let's be bros." He offered. "I'm a popular jock, so I can make a lot of the guys and cheerleaders stop slushying you. No promises for Karofsky and Azimio, though. They're fucking ass holes."

I thought for a moment. "Okay..."

"Cool. There's a party this Saturday for the whole Glee Club, at Rachel's place." He turned to the front of the class. "Be there."

* * *

_**Lunch...**_

I heard several gasps when Brittany sat down beside me at the Glee Club table. Not even Puck or Finn sat here.

Rachel looked, with wide eyes, at the two of us. "What in the name of Barbara is going on with you two?"

"Yeah, you guys have gotten a little... _close_ lately." Mercedes noted.

"They kissed in the hallway," Kurt took a bite of his salad.

"They _what_?!" All of our fellow Glee Clubbers gasped at the same time.

I blushed and Britt grabbed my hand under the table and put it on top so everyone could see.

"Yeah, we're going out." Brittany stated.

"Wait, wait, wait," Artie held up his hands. "I thought Brittany was your tormenter from the very depths of hell?"

I blushed again. "She was... but she – uh... well, it's a long story. So, bottom line, she's really sorry, I have really strong feelings for her, she has strong feelings for me, and, well, here we are."

"So what are you guys gonna sing for Disney?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll see during Glee." Brittany grinned excitedly.

I smiled at her. She's so cute! She noticed my staring and looked at me with a wide grin.

Before I knew it, her lips were over mine in a quick kiss and I melted all over again. When we pulled away, several eyes were on us – and not just Glee Club.

"What. The. Fuck!" I heard someone screech.

I turned around to see a bright red slushie all over Quinn's face. Holy shit.

"Quinn!" Brittany stood up and I did, too. She hurried over to her friend, dragging me with her by my pinkie.

"Brittany, don't talk, just get me out of here." By the sound of it, Quinn was on the edge of tears.

I looked around and saw Azimio laughing harshly and high-fiving Karofsky.

"Ass holes." I muttered as I grabbed Quinn's other arm gently and helped Brittany lead her to the nearest girls' bathroom.

"I assume Santana is with us?" Quinn guessed, licking icy red chunks from her lips.

"Yup." Brittany said, opening the restroom doors and shutting them behind us.

The bathroom was empty and I hurried to get paper towels.

I wet the paper towels with warm water and Britt and I dabbed away the icy liquid.

"Thanks," Quinn muttered.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"Well, people are starting to notice me and Rachel hanging out since she and Finn broke up." Quinn sighed.

_What?_ "When did they break up?"

"While you were... in the hospital." she opened her eyes, the burning probably gone, now. Her Cheerios uniform didn't seem to take too much damage. "Now it seems everyone thinks we're dating. Wouldn't be the first time an HBIC dated one of the losers."

I flinched and Brittany slapped Quinn's arm lightly. "Quinn!"

Quinn sighed. "Sorry. I've just been a little... moody lately."

"When aren't you?" I murmured to myself.

"San!" Britt scolded.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'm in love..." Quinn sighed with a pained voice.

My eyes widened and so did Britt's.

"With who?!" We both gasped.

Quinn's eyes started to water. "W-With... R-Rachel."

Britt and I looked at each other once, both of us confused as hell. Besides me, Rachel was the main focus of Quinn's torment. What the actual _hell_ was going on in this school?! Must be something in the water.

"You should tell her how you feel," Britt encouraged.

"I can't! What if she doesn't like me back?" Quinn whimpered.

"Just take the leap." I stated. I was being nice to Quinn Fabray. I'm dating Brittany Pierce. Quinn is being nice to me. Okay, yeah, something is _not_ right. "You just gotta go for it, because there's still a chance she feels the same way."

Quinn wiped a falling tear. "I don't know what to say to her."

"Then sing." Brittany put a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "It's Disney week, remember? Most of the songs they sing are love songs. Just fine one for you and Rachel and sing to her."

"You guys are awesome," Quinn sniffled, pulling us both into a hug.

I'm hugging Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce like we've been friends all our lives. Okay. I need to wake up.

We all pulled away and Quinn looked at me. "Sorry I've been so cruel. I feel like we should have been friends all along. If you were a Cheerio at the start of high school, we would have all been best friends."

"We can still be best friends." Brittany said softly.

Quinn nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

I grinned, too. "Yeah, me too."

"I have an idea," Britt suddenly said excitedly.

"What is it?" Quinn looked at the taller blonde.

"Tell Rachel to come to the auditorium during lunch tomorrow. I'll get help from the rest of the Glee Club – well, except for Finn."

"What are you planning?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Brittany smirked.

I quirked an eyebrow at Brittany.

"In the meantime, here's what you'll sing to Rachel." Brittany took out a pen and wrote something on Quinn's palm.

"I love this song!" Quinn laughed.

"Then you'll know the words, right?"

"Of course!" Quinn hugged Britt and I again. "Thanks so much. I don't want to be late to class. See you in Glee!"

And just like that Britt and I were alone in the bathroom.

"What _do_ you have planned?" I looked at the tall blonde.

"You'll see. You're gonna help set it up. By tomorrow, Rachel will be a puddle at Quinn's feet."

I laughed and we both walked out of the bathroom. "We singing in Glee today?"

"We practiced pretty much all morning, so yeah!" Brittany's grip on my hand tightened.

I giggled. "You're so silly, Britt-Britt."

She kissed my cheek softly. "I know."

* * *

We walked into Glee happily. I sat next to Brittany on the top row, our chairs touching and we were leaning against each other contentedly.

"Alright guys!" Mr Schue clapped his hands. "Who's up first?"

Brittany raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Alright, Santana, Brittany, show us what you got!"

Brittany murmured our song choice to the band and I looked around nervously. I took a deep, steadying breath. Here goes nothing.

The music started and I opened my mouth to sing.

"_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be"_

I looked over at Brittany who intertwined our fingers and stood beside me.

"_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"_

I looked to Brittany as she began to sing her part after the slight break of just music.

"_**All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go"**_

I looked into her eyes and felt such a strong connection with her. My heart pounded yet stopped all at once. My brown eyes molded into her crystal blue ones, and they looked back with such strong emotion. I felt so strongly for her. I couldn't explain it. She was... well... my _world_. Brittany was my everything. I sang with her.

"_And at last I see the light  
**And it's like the fog has lifted**  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new"_

Our voices went so well together. And we looked so _perfect_ together. How do I feel about her, though? Do I... love her?

"_And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you"_

The music faded away and I didn't realize that I was crying until Brittany kissed my tear away.

Claps filled the room and we looked around.

"Guys! Wow!" Mr Schue grinned. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you." Brittany led us back to our seats and patted her lap. I sat down on her thighs and wrapped my arms around her neck.

I smiled at her and she pecked my lips gently with her own

"Who's next?" Mr Schue looked around.

Quinn looked at us nervously and we both gave her an encouraging nod.

She raised her hand and walked up. She told the band what to play, then looked at us again. I pointed my head to Rachel as if to say _'look at her, not us'_ and she quickly moved her gaze to the small brunette. Rachel was smiling at her.

Quinn visibly relaxed and took a deep breath as the music began to play.

"_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me"_

Quinn glanced around at everyone nervously then focused all her attention on Rachel. I raised my eyebrows at Brittany. Tarzan? Really? She shrugged with a wide grin.

"_I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me"_

I don't know why, but I feel like she meant losers like in Glee Club. Because Rachel had brought her into a new world that she _wasn't_ the queen of. Aw, that's actually cute.

"_Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her  
Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon"_

Quinn was gesturing around her with her hands and even pointed to Rachel a few times. Okay, so she was showing who she was singing about, that's good. She was smiling, too. Another big step.

"_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me"_

She suddenly held out her hand to Rachel, who took it hesitantly. She pulled the brunette to her and smiled softly. Wow, I've never seen her be so gentle with anyone before.

"_Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know"_

She let her voice fade out with the music as she looked into Rachel's eyes.

Everyone clapped and Britt and I were grinning at each other.

"Whoa, whoa." Finn was looking at the two with raised eyebrows. "Uhh... you two are... what?"

Rachel looked at her ex then back at Quinn. "Um..." she was blushing.

They both separated and soon Glee Club came to an end.

I sighed as I walked with Brittany.

"Your plan for tomorrow better work," Quinn walked up to us.

"It'll work. I promise. Because you both are being wusses." Brittany giggled.

"What do you mean?!" Quin defended.

"I _mean_ you should have kissed at the end!"

Quinn's cheeks turned crimson. "W-W-What?!"

"Trust me, tomorrow is gonna be perfect." Brittany opened her car door for me and I got in.

"I have no idea what you're planning, but I trust you." Quin sighed. "Later, Britt."

On the way home, I turned to Brittany with questioning eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you later. It's gonna be great. And I guarantee that by the end of the plan tomorrow, Rachel will be swooning over Quinn." She was smiling devilishly.

I giggled. "Nice use of the word 'swoon' Britt. I told you, you're a genius."

Brittany grinned at this. "And you're amazing."

I blushed and kissed her cheek as we pulled into the driveway.

I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, I just know that I have to tell Brittany how I feel. I should plan something extra amazing for our date.

I once again found myself melting into Brittany as we sat on her bed. We fit together so perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces. I smiled at that thought. We completed each other.

* * *

**So how'd you enjoy the Faberry bomb? lol  
**

**Yeah I like Finchel but I feel like Faberry is good way to go with this story, plus the Unholy Trinity is always awesome. So what's in store for Quinn and Rachel?**

**The next chapter is seriously gonna be EXTREMELY Fabbery-ish with a slight dash of Brittana, so get ready!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
